


帝二世 | 溫泉打炮

by gingerag1608



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunkenness, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerag1608/pseuds/gingerag1608
Summary: 鬼樂百重塔腦洞。喜歡把二世跟大帝同時放進溫泉裡的御主腦袋裡的哼哼哈哈嘿嘿。





	帝二世 | 溫泉打炮

**Author's Note:**

> 鬼樂百重塔腦洞。喜歡把二世跟大帝同時放進溫泉裡的御主腦袋裡的哼哼哈哈嘿嘿。

半夜，竹林裡的溫泉池熱氣氤氳，休息完畢的梅林在埃爾梅羅二世進來時，打了聲招呼離開，留下他獨自一人。聽說頭髮垂到溫泉池裡是件不禮貌的事，埃爾梅羅二世將長長的頭髮梳在頭頂，慢慢步入水中。在水中伸了伸雙腳，他背靠著池邊冰涼的石頭，舒服得嘆了一口氣。御主也真是過份呢，半夜還帶著他繼續攀爬百重塔，除了爬塔之外還要協助御主賺取QP的他早已累得夠嗆，現在只能軟綿綿的癱在水裡。溫泉的熱度舒緩了經歷戰鬥的身體痠痛，不知是否是因為酒吞童子寶具的緣故，他的頭也暈暈的，大概是醉了吧，他嘆了口氣。雖然知道自己早已不再年輕，但身體變差讓人真切的體會到老化，還是有點令人喪氣。

在埃爾梅羅二世泡得舒舒服服，正在睡著邊緣時，熟悉的腳步聲讓他清醒了過來。「喲，小子，你也在這裡啊。」伊斯坎達爾裸著上身，圍著一條毛巾走了過來。「Rider，御主也把你帶去爬塔了啊……咿！」回頭看見伊斯坎達爾的裝扮，埃爾梅羅二世聲音高了個八度。伊斯坎達爾沒發現池裡人的異樣，扯下了下身的浴巾，噗通一聲坐在埃爾梅羅二世的身旁。「哎呀哎呀，這熱水還真是舒服啊。」他擦了擦額頭上的汗水，和埃爾梅羅二世一樣，向後靠著池邊的大石，伸展開了手腳。

伊斯坎達爾垂在身旁的左手輕輕碰到了埃爾梅羅二世的大腿，感受到下身異樣的埃爾梅羅二世輕輕的移開了雙腳。剛才的一幕已應夠刺激的了，來自戀人的不經意觸碰，對現在有點醉醺醺又疲累的他來說實在禁受不起。「怎麼啦？」注意到埃爾梅羅二世的奇怪反應，伊斯坎達爾看向身旁那矮自己一顆頭的身軀。因挽起的頭髮露出的耳後一片嫣紅，水中若隱若現的雙腳併攏著，像是要隱藏什麼。不是第一次看到戀人這樣姿態的伊斯坎達爾也明白對方的反應，低低的笑了一下：「御主真把你操得夠嗆啊，小子，怎麼這樣就硬了，余的身姿有這麼迷人嗎？」「什……」滿臉通紅的埃爾梅羅二世怒目，正打算開罵的他，看到戀人充滿慾火的雙眼，怒氣卻只剩下遍佈全身的燥熱。

看著戀人眼神矇矓起來，伊斯坎達爾摸上了身旁白嫩的大腿。「啊……」溫泉的蒸氣讓埃爾梅羅二世泛著紅暈的臉蛋顯得更加可口，伊斯坎達爾看著對方微張的嘴唇，笑了一下便吻了上去。「嗚……」埃爾梅羅二世輕輕的呻吟，伊斯坎達爾一手扶著他的後背，將人更拉進自己，另一隻手不安分的從大腿滑到屁股，來回撫摸著。大概是因為酒氣的緣故，抑或是溫泉的熱度讓他腦袋開始不清楚，埃爾梅羅二世的手纏上對方的脖子，熱情的回應著對方的吻。

「你今天很主動，是不是泡暈啦？」伊斯坎達爾暫停了一下，上身稍微拉開了一點距離。他的戀人平時總是矜持得讓人受不了，如此熱情的模樣他可是第一次見到。「是嗎？」埃爾梅羅二世歪了一下頭，晶瑩的口涎垂到他的胸口，「腦袋的確有點昏昏沉沉的，大概是因為酒氣影響的緣故吧。」他將嘴邊的口水舔舐乾淨，抬起迷茫的眼眸：「你不喜歡？」。

伊斯坎達爾的下身一陣躁動，他按著對方的頭顱又一陣火熱的親吻，「喜歡，我當然喜歡。」他摩挲著埃爾梅羅二世的背，拉著對方坐上自己的雙腿。兩個人的性器因為這樣的姿勢碰觸著，埃爾梅羅二世感受到對方的硬挺，露出一貫有點戲謔的笑：「什麼嘛，你不也硬了嗎。」他雙手摩擦著伊斯坎達爾碩大的柱身，在水中上下套弄。「嘶……」伊斯坎達爾在突然的刺激下皺了皺眉頭，大手也摸到了戀人的陰莖上，「彼此彼此。」

兩人激烈的親吻、愛撫著。然而論技巧來說，還是伊斯坎達爾來得高超一些。埃爾梅羅二世在中途早已顧不上服侍對方了，只能喘息著，雙手攀著伊斯坎達爾的背，隨著對方的動作擺動腰部。

「啊……」濃稠的精液噴灑在水中，埃爾梅羅二世高潮後靠在戀人的肩上喘了好一會兒才緩過來，接著因為自己失常的表現羞赧了起來。看著對方耳根再次轉紅，伊斯坎達爾豪邁地大笑三聲，「現在才想到要害羞啊，小子。」「別說啦！」埃爾梅羅二世仍將頭埋在對方的肩上，脖子也覆上了一片紅暈。伊斯坎達爾並沒有回應，正當他想抬起頭查看時，略微粗糙的嘴唇卻印上了他的脖子。

「咿……！」脖子一直以來都是埃爾梅羅二世的敏感點，尤其現在伊斯坎達爾正豪不客氣的啃咬著，在脖子上留下一個又一個記號，讓他的下身又站了起來。

伊斯坎達爾的雙手滑至他的股間，一陣揉捏使得下身的人發出難耐的呻吟，手指在探入穴口前在周圍按摩著，卻驚訝的發現那裡柔軟得不像許久沒做一般。「小子，余以為余很久沒有碰你了？」埃爾梅羅二世的臉又唰的紅了，眼神飄忽的猶豫了一陣子，終於小小聲得說道：「我……前陣子有……有玩過……」「你說什麼？」「我……我說！我前陣子有玩過後面啦！」拋棄了所有自尊一般，他大聲喊道，聲音在竹林裡迴盪著。意識到自己剛剛說了什麼，埃爾梅羅二是羞恥的意圖站起身離開，卻被他的王抓著腰拉入懷裡。「哈哈哈！」伊斯坎達爾仰頭大笑，「喊得那麼大聲，不怕別人聽到？」他調侃著，撥開埃爾梅羅二世垂在臉邊的髮絲，聲音低著在他耳邊說道：「這樣挑逗余，你打算怎麼負起責任來？」

意識到對方到現在都還沒有解放，他忽然覺得有點不好意思。埃爾梅羅二世讓伊斯坎達爾扶著自己的腰，手伸向蜜穴，無聲的擴張了起來。看著跨坐在自己身上動情的戀人，伊斯坎達爾忍耐著按著對方脖子強行進入的衝動。他們彼此都知道他的陰莖多麽巨大，在沒有潤滑液的狀況下強行進入必是會受傷的，伊斯坎達爾咬著下唇，等著戀人完成準備工作。

「好……好了。」埃爾梅羅二世輕喘，將濕漉漉的手指抽出穴口。伊斯坎達爾吻了吻他的胸口，突然興起了使壞的念頭。「自己坐上來。」聽到對方的話語，埃爾梅羅二是驚訝的抬起了頭，自己擴張對他來說已經是一大突破了，沒想到對方提出了更過分的要求。「你不要欺人太甚……」他著急的眼眶泛紅，「就算您是我的王，這樣也太過分了……唔！」碩大的柱身探入穴口的刺激讓他驚叫了一聲，隨即雙唇被另一雙唇堵住。

一邊溫柔的親吻著對方，一邊挺腰將陰莖挺入誘人的穴內，伊斯坎達爾愛撫著埃爾梅羅二世的背，將他所有的呻吟含入口中，一直到陰莖根部碰觸到對方柔軟的臀，才停下這個吻。

他們互相凝視著對方。竹林裡是如此寧靜，埃爾梅羅二世的肌膚在月色的照耀下，如凝脂一般光滑柔白。含著他的巨物，一臉動情的模樣讓伊斯坎達爾再也抑制不住衝動，在對方身體中馳騁了起來。

陰莖激烈的摩擦著穴肉，醉意讓平時做愛時儘量不發出聲音的埃爾梅羅二世放肆叫喊，伊斯坎達爾也再也沒有餘裕，毫不留情地快速抽插。「慢……啊！慢一點！」對方突然之間的加速讓埃爾梅羅二是失去重心，彷彿要隨著對方的頂弄向上飛一般，他用力的環抱住伊斯坎達爾的脖頸，又因為想抓住什麼穩住重心，在對方背上留下了長長的抓痕。而伊斯坎達爾早就管不著背上的刺痛，稍微慢下來，安撫似的在對方額頭落下幾個吻後，又繼續動了起來。

肉體的碰撞聲伴隨著水聲，在寧靜的夜晚裡迴響，聽起來特別淫靡。伊斯坎達爾忽然停下動作，將懷中的人轉了半圈，讓埃爾梅羅二世的手撐在池邊的石頭上，再次從他身後頂入。「啊……！」陰莖不偏不倚的撞在埃爾梅羅二世的前列腺上，使他發出了一聲驚叫。頭髮在激烈的動作下不知何時鬆了開來，黑色的長髮披散在背上，趁著白皙的肌膚，性感得讓伊斯坎達爾更加興奮，衝刺得又更快了一些。

「這個動作實在很有征服的感覺。」埃爾梅羅二世在頂弄的搖晃之間想著，「不愧是被稱為征服王的男人嗎。」伊斯坎達爾一手扶著他的腰，另一手揉搓著他的乳尖，前後同時的快感將他一步步逼近高潮。

埃爾梅羅二世的穴肉緊緊的絞住體內的肉柱，叫喊著解放了出來。「唔......」伊斯坎達爾在穴壁的刺激下也有些把持不住，抽插了一陣便抽出陰莖，射在埃爾梅羅二世的背上。

將埃爾梅羅二世背上的精液抹掉，伊斯坎達爾將身下的人攬入懷中親吻。埃爾梅羅二世捧著王的臉回應著，直到兩人的唇都吻得水光粼粼才停下來。

看著對方，他們笑了起來。

「等等，你怎麼又硬了？！」察覺到堅硬再一次頂著自己，埃爾梅羅二世驚叫，「我們這麼久沒做了，你認為一次對余來說足夠嗎？」「但是......」正想說什麼，埃爾梅羅二世又閉上了嘴巴。他們的確很久沒做了，雖然身體疲累得像在尖叫，但他也覺得有些不滿足。

淫靡的聲音再次在竹林間迴盪，平日的操勞讓兩人很久沒有耳鬢廝磨的時間，性慾高漲的他們沉浸在愛撫與碰撞中，做了一次又一次。

至於事後被Archer Inferno發現他們的所作所為，被念得狗血淋頭，又是另外一回事了。


End file.
